


Finally, it happened

by 18WhyamIdoingthis20



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Button House (Ghosts TV 2019), Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pining, Self-Indulgent, The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019), Wedding Planning, Weddings, this is entirely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18WhyamIdoingthis20/pseuds/18WhyamIdoingthis20
Summary: The Captain is sad because Havers is gone, but what if he wasn't?I really want a happy ending for the Cap so I wrote this.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. The reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because my friend made me. None of the key ideas in this were mine or anything. This was really difficult. Sorry if it's not entirely in character, or I never finish it, because it's so hard to handle more than 3 characters at once.

Captain sat alone in his room, brooding. He could not stop his thoughts from drifting to Havers, the love he had lost in the war. He tried to tell himself that it was shameful, but those feelings had gone. Now he could not help thinking about what would have happened, had he been allowed to express himself freely to Havers. He knew that the other ghosts would have some idea of how Havers felt about him, but he did not ask them for he feared their answer; anyway, would either answer be satisfactory? Surely neither would make him feel better, so he decided not to ask.  
His melancholy musings were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Come" he called out. Alison entered. "Ah, Alison," the captain said, trying up seem cheerful. "What brings you here? Do you need my help planning another wedding?"  
"Erm, no," Alison replied uncertainly. "Erm... Did you know that not all ghosts are tied to a location?"  
"No. Are you telling me that there are spirits who are free to wander as they choose while I am confined for eternity with these half-wits?"  
"They are not entirely free, Captain. It's just that rather than being fixed to a location, they are tied to an object."  
"That is most intriguing," the captain replied distractedly. "Is that what you came here to tell me?"  
"No," Alison answered hesitantly. "Erm... Something came to us in the post today and they're was a ghost attached to it, and, well... I think there is someone here to see you, Captain."  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Show them in! It isn't exactly good form to keep guests waiting, is it?"  
Alison sighed to herself, then left the Captain, speaking briefly with someone whom he could not see. After a short pause, the Captain heard a familiar voice.  
"Permission to enter, sir"  
"Yes, fine," the captain replied brusquely, not wanting to believe the voice belonged to who he thought it did. "You may enter."  
The Captain paced across the room to stare out the window, not wanting his suspicions to be confirmed just yet. "What is it?" He asked.  
"I came to see you, sir," the ghost replied. "I thought you might like to see me, too, if I am not speaking out of turn."  
"It's fine," the Captain replied, not turning around. "May I ask - how did it happen?"  
"Killed in action, sir. North Africa, of course. How about you? Have you really been stuck here all this time?"  
"I don't want to talk about it, it isn't a pleasant thought to contemplate, one's death."  
There was an awkward silence.  
"You've made a nice home for yourself, sir, if you don't mind my saying," the other ghost remarked. "I don't think any of us considered that Button House could be haunted, and yet here you are, surrounded by your own family of ghosts, it must be nice for you to have fellows to command again, sir."  
"Yes, indeed." the Captain chuckled. As he spoke, he began to slowly turn around without really thinking. "Although this lot are far more disrespectful than Button House XI ever were. Can you believe Alison managed to detonate the limpet mine in the garden?" The Captain was looking at the guest now; he stopped speaking as it was undeniably Havers, although his appearance had changed somewhat since their last encounter. His uniform was nowhere near as pristine as it has been during his stay at Button House and there was an ugly shrapnel wound on his shoulder.  
"You're decorated, sir," Havers says after an awkward pause. "So, you have seen action."  
The Captain made a noise of agreement. Somehow the words seemed to abandon him entirely, leaving him stood in awkward silence, watching Havers' face.  
"I knew." Havers blurted, after several minutes of awkward silence. "You didn't want to say it, but I knew." The Captain made no reply, so Havers continued. "It was a shame we never got to finish the operation together. I wish I had stayed for that at least, although I do not regret joining in the fighting. It felt good to get involved on the front. We managed to defeat the Nazis in the end. It must have been worth it." Havers was babbling, hoping that something he said would spur the Captain into answering.  
"They had a wedding here" the Captain blurted, after another awkward silence. "It was originally going to be at the church, but they were snowed in, so we hosted the ceremony here. I helped Alison coordinate everything. She said I could help her properly next time. It was a beautiful wedding, Havers, even Lady Button agreed with that, despite there being two brides. Not enough people seemed to be wearing ties, though. In our day, everyone would have been wearing a tie to a wedding."  
"Times change, though, sir. Sometimes for the better."  
"Indeed, lieutenant, we should know that more than anyone. How many years have we been stuck here, watching it move on? I suppose we should have to accept that these changes happen - the bad as well as the good."  
"Speaking of that-" Havers began, but the Captain interrupted him.  
"Would you like to meet the others - while most of them must be aware of who you are, you cannot have met them before now."  
"Alison introduced us on the way upstairs, sir."  
"You cannot have met everyone, though: what about the plague ghosts in the basement - you cannot have met them."  
"Why won't you talk to me, sir?" Havers asked.  
"What do you mean? I have said a great deal."  
"I didn't come here to discuss the other ghosts though. I came here to see you."  
"Well, here I am. What do you want?"  
"I wanted to know if you still felt the same, sir, because I do. Nearly eighty years of death haven't changed anything."  
The Captain cleared his throat awkwardly. "Good lord. Nearly eighty years - has it really been that long?"  
Havers smiled fondly. "Well... What do you say, sir?"  
The Captain cleared his throat. "Of course, that goes without saying, doesn't it?"  
Havers felt a smile creep over his face. "I suppose so, sir," he replied, slowly walking closer to the Captain. "but that doesn't mean that I don't want to hear you say it, once."  
The Captain cleared his throat, fiddling with his swagger stick. Havers was almost on top of him now.  
"I love you." Havers whispered.  
"Good lord." the Captain answered distractedly. He cleared his throat. "Quite. Erm. Well... I love you too, Havers."  
As he spoke the words, the Captain felt the gentle pressure of Havers' hand on his, and instinctively wrapped his fingers around Havers' palm.  
"I've waited so long to hear you say that sir. I never thought you would have the courage. It was always implied, of course but admitting it would have been dangerous. I wanted so much to tell you, sir, but I couldn't risk compromising you. I didn't want to lose what we already had."  
The Captain said nothing, choosing instead to give Havers' hand a squeeze. Havers looked into the Captain's eyes, pleased when he returned the gaze. Without thinking, Havers leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on the Captain's lips. When he tried to move away, the Captain brought his face forwards and returned the kiss, leaning into Havers and closing his eyes. Havers placed his free hand on the Captain's cheek. It was a moment of pure happiness, one like neither of them had experienced in their lives, one that they had longed for so much. As they held on to each other, neither of them wanted to ever let go.


	2. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison has some news for the other guests - but where is the Captain?

Alison stood in front of the other ghosts in much the same way as Pat did whenever he was trialling a club. She felt a little awkward taking over his role, especially as Mike was there and could see only her, but it had to be done. “I have some exciting news, guys,” she announced. “We’re going to be hosting another wedding here.”  
“Another wedding, how wonderful!” Kitty declared, before clamouring to be a bridesmaid.  
“Is there anything we can do to help?” Pat asked. “I suppose not, given that we’re dead.”  
“I didn’t know we were hosting a wedding,” Mike said. “I’ve not heard anything about it.”  
“That’s because it’s a ghost wedding,” Alison explained. “They asked this morning.”  
“A ghost wedding,” Humphrey asked. “Does that mean I can come?”  
“You’re all invited,” Havers replied, walking into the room. “Even you, Michael.”  
“He said you’re invited, Mike.” Alison echoed.  
“Thanks.” Mike replied, giving a thumbs up to the general room.  
“Where be the Captain?” Mary asked. “We needs him to oversee the rituals for a blessed marriage.”  
“Where is the Captain?” Pat echoed. “It’s not like him to be late for a meeting.”  
“I think he was nervous to tell everyone,” Havers explained. “Because he’s marrying me.”  
Lady Button sniffed slightly. “That’s lovely.” She said stiffly.  
“You’re getting married,” Kitty declared. “How wonderful! Can I be a bridesmaid, please? Please? Please?”  
“I shall have to ask the Captain, Katherine.” Havers replied. “But I think he would not mind.”  
“I wish I was the one getting married,” Thomas sighed. “But I will forever be spurned.”  
Alison tutted in frustration.  
“Shall I go get the Captain?” Havers asked. “He’s very nervous – he cares a great deal about what you think of him and he wants so much for you to approve.”  
“Bring him through,” Pat declared. “I can’t wait to see you two getting married.”  
Havers left the room, giving Alison the chance to try and gauge the reactions of the other ghosts to this news – it was overwhelmingly positive, and while it had taken a few of them by surprise, some, such as Julian, seemed almost indifferent, like they had known this was going to happen beforehand. When the Captain entered, most of the ghosts tried their best to make him feel comfortable, which he was grateful for, as he had not openly acknowledged his true feelings for Havers to anyone other than Havers until that day. After a short discussion, Pat announced that it was time for film club, and Alison put on the film for the week – Bill.

The wedding preparation began, the Captain excitedly following Alison around the house, instructing her as to where she should arrange decorations and lay the chairs. Given that the grooms and most of the guests were dead, and all attendees lived in the venue anyway, there was little time for anyone to wait for it to happen – all that was required was for Alison to fashion decorations from what she found about the house and arrange the house as the Captain required. With his fiancé so absorbed in wedding preparations, Havers used the opportunity to acquaint himself better with the other ghosts. He thought Lady Button was a little uptight, but she was trying her best to warm to him; Pat was eager to please, and joyfully showed him around the whole house like an excitable estate agent; Thomas seemed to like Havers, as he left him in his Sighing Place to compose poetry rather than bothering him with plots; Kitty had declared him her “second-best friend, after Alison”, because he had allowed her to be a bridesmaid; Mary didn’t seem to mind him too much; Julian had offered himself to be groomsman, for some reason, so Havers decided that he couldn’t be as bad as he seemed; Robin mostly occupied himself with playing with the electrics and trying to startle Havers; the plague ghosts in the basement seemed uninterested with a new arrival, but agreed to attend the wedding as guests; and Humphrey just seemed to be delighted that he was whole again, at least until he had yet another altercation with the ghost pigeon. After returning Humphrey’s head to his neck, Havers made a joke about using his service revolver to shoot the pigeon, which Humphrey found amusing – Havers was glad to have made a good impression on his housemates, even if they were a little strange.

Mike couldn’t see the ghosts, but he still agreed to attend the wedding, even if he would have no idea what was going on. He tried his hardest to help Alison with the preparations, even going into the basement to see what he could find there, but it was hard for him as he could not speak to the ghosts. However, the Captain and Havers appreciated that he did well, even if Alison had to occasionally remind him that not everything can be learnt from a YouTube tutorial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending is a bit awkward - I'm terrible at paragraphing.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the wedding is finally here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I don't care about graduating. Thanks for all the lovely comments <3.

The day of the wedding arrived, and everyone gathered in the ballroom. Alison, as the mediator between the dead and the living, officiated the ceremony – there was no need for it to be legal as both grooms were dead, although they both appreciated that it was no longer illegal for them to marry. Kitty was a bridesmaid, as has already been established, but Mary joined her for this role, as it was agreed that Kitty alone would not have seemed proper. Pat and Julian were the groomsmen, with the rest of the ghosts, including the plague ghosts, forming the guests. Fortunately, the plague ghosts sat at the back of the room, as Julian especially would not have taken well to having to constantly be gazing upon them. Mike plugged his phone into the speakers and awkwardly flicked through the music on his phone until he came to the wedding march (there had been talk of them walking down to another tune, but they decided it was best to not stray too far from tradition, to appease Lady B.).

The Captain swallowed nervously as he saw everyone’s faces looking in his direction (Mike was staring at a point about a foot above his head, but the sentiment was there), but his confidence began to return to him when he saw Havers. Gripping his swagger stick behind his back, he walked down the aisle of chairs as rhythmically as he could, Kitty giggling happily behind him as she and Mary followed him. Once he reached the front, Alison gave a small nod to Mike to stop the music, which he did, albeit awkwardly, accidentally playing the next song briefly.

The ceremony was short and sweet, Alison reading vows off of a template she found online, and Mike trying his hardest to look involved but failing miserably. These trivialities were eclipsed, however, by the evident delight of the grooms, who were both delighted to act out what they had always wanted but had never been able to do while they were alive. Once they had said their vows, Alison said the usual “You may now kiss the groom.” And the Captain swallowed, looking deep into Havers’ eyes. They had never shown much affection for each other publicly, and now they were to kiss on front of everyone. Havers seemed to sense the Captain’s nerves and squeezed his hands in support; a rush of affection filled the Captain at this, and he leaned forward to kiss Havers on the lips. He could feel the warmth spreading from his lips through his body, filling him with a delight such as he had never felt before; he didn’t want it to end, ever. How could he break this kiss? When Havers did, eventually pull away, the feeling did not leave the Captain. He turned to look at the guests whom he had briefly forgotten about in the heat of the moment.

Julian looked as though he may have been wiping a tear from his eye, although if questioned about this he would have denied it wholeheartedly; Kitty looked as though she were about to burst from excitement; Pat looked dead chuffed; Thomas had a small smile appearing in the corner of his mouth; Mary was saying something about breaking cake; Robin was nodding in approval, despite his feelings about monogamy; Humphrey was clapping, the Plague ghosts joining him in the round of applause; Lady Button had drawn her lips together in an expression of what could have been either disapproval or delight – the Captain feared the former and hoped the latter. Alison gave Mike a small nod, and he played the next tune, before helping Alison rearrange the room into something more appropriate for a wedding reception.

The festivities continued long into the night, as Alison negotiated with Mary which traditions she would be able to practise for the couple, and which would be more difficult to arrange. Kitty danced with whichever ghosts could be persuaded (which was mostly Pat), Thomas began to recite poetry, until Fanny stopped him, and even the Plague ghosts hung around for a bit, before returning to the basement.

The Captain and Havers left long before the party ended, both feeling happier than they had ever done in their lives. The eighty or so years that they had spent apart felt like nothing compared with the future ahead of them – they had the chance to spend eternity together and they took it. As they sat side by side on the bed, hands entwined, the Captain doubted whether he had even loved Havers before, so great was his love for him at that moment. Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed Havers; it was the most magical moment of his existence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I'll write any more fictions because it's really hard and I have zero ideas.


End file.
